Oka-Senpai's Mods
Ta strona jest w toku przez Oka-Senpai. Not Another Rivals Mod ..this I wish there wasn't so many rival mods out there already, especially when I started one before I realized how many there were! I still am going to post mine though due to people really wanting me to. DONT REPORT BUGS TO YANDEREDEV CAUSED BY THIS MOD. Also, to decrease chances of this mod screwing up royally, I advise that you do not tamper with the sharedassets or json or dll files any more than i already have; It might make the whole mod blow up or something. Previous build's bugs have been fixed, you can now go to class again and not have the screen freak out. Rival chan was also fixed texture wise from a black shadow creature. Implemented in the mod currently: > Osana Najimi, Amai Odayaka, Asu Rito Muja Kina, Mida Rana, Osoro Shidesu, Hanako Yamada, and Megami Saikou. Each has custom hair, additional info, clubs, strengths, some special destinations and animations, and personas. Challenge: Eliminate all Rivals without using debug or easter egg options excluding Censor Panties(for youtubers) and disable/enable sanity anims at the turtle. This includes the -/+ speed up time commands. You can only acquire reputation, seduction, strength, and skills through class, clubs, or day progressions. Remember: Don't get caught! Note: This challenge is possible if you take your time and don't try to do it all in one day. It is best if you explore your options over a week. it's more fun that way. November 15(Most Current): http://www.mediafire.com/file/vu954ak4f3rzenv/yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye.rar Thank you for making my mod so popular, I never thought it would be good enough for people to like it so much! Also, shout out to Bijuu Mike for playing this he's a wonderful youtuber, my suggestion though would be not to try and get everyone all at the same time. ;) Also thank you to BTB Gamers for enjoying this mod, it makes me really happy and you inspired me to try and put the nurse into this mod. Succubus Simulator The succubus has taken over the school, and now its a nightmare where everyone was consumed by her ways... or is it a nightmare? Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/8xk652u4ox9d89x/Yandere+Sim.rar "Yandertale" (Click first: http://sendvid.com/hifkzsls ) As a human living underground, going to a school full of monsters, you should remember a key saying you were told when you first came here if you want to keep your senpai. It's kill or be killed. Warning: This game contains loud noises and ridiculous memes/trash. Play at your own risk. Song permission was acquired for use of the soundtracks in this mod by the lovely people that made them known as Hunted https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCcuQXSvDtQ and Rush Garcia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYmn5BQIxdQ. Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/531tuu75q3sjoa4/Yandertale.rar Genocide Challenge: Kill all Undertale Bosses/Mini Bosses in order of the true genocide route (starting with Napstablook) without being caught, saving Sans for last. You must kill any and all students. If the police timer appears on screen, it is automatic game over, aka you failed the challenge. You may not use easter eggs or debug. Teachers optional in this challenge. Good luck. Known bugs: When the police timer comes on screen, it will bug out and get stuck on "The police arrive at school." When the timer is up. There is also another bug that doesn't allow you to have students distract other students. Only for build included in mod package. "A Fun Mod" After so many deaths, so many resetting the days, so many resets of the week, you have finally imbalanced the capacity of space and time, and allowed fun girl to take over. This is her world now. This is her game now. Welcome to the school where time is gone, space is broken, and the world never changes. The few reminiscent pieces of your true world remain, colorful reminders of what was your own world once, maybe what was once important to you, if it ever was that is. Quick suggestions for when you play the mod: 'Don't get a game over. 'Don't take pictures of anyone. 'Don't' kill anyone near others, and definitely 'don't read student info. Also, have fun!~ For the October 16th Build only. Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/h9l26xh7w9uqwh6/Fun.rar Gaming Simulator Adds a large variety of youtubers and a few special guest stars from the fanon wiki modders themselves. List of youtubers: Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Garuku Bluemoon, Ldshadowlady, Marzia Cutiepie, Bijuu Mike, Kubz Scouts, Pretty Grumpy Bear, Cry, TheNyanCave; Tom and Clay, CinnamonToastKen, LordMinion777 Wade, Molly Foxtrot44, Jpw03, Patrick Static, and Yandere Dev. List of modders/mod lovers: Lana Rose, SebiiChim, CrabbyMeal, Lucy Dreemur, Mr Karismatic, Oka Senpai/ The Real One, MadPie, Osana Fan, YangireChibi, Markmossing, Pikachuk, TaroSans, and the leader of the gaming club MIDORI GURINUUU. This mod took a lot of time even if it was just for the hell of it so I hope you guys have fun with this mod (and pose mode combined). This mod is for the October 16th, 2016 build only. Link: ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/q755kcmb9ahroc8/youtubers%282%29.rar Delinquent Rival Skin Pack This allows you to appear as Osoro Shidesu, the leader of the delinquents. # Custom Face # Custom Uniform # Custom Swimsuit # Modded Hair # Custom Nude # Custom Gym Uniform Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/knma78wc9hyyu1a/Osoro_Skin%28Delinquent_Rival%29.rar Christmas Massacre Mod Christmas in Yandere Simulator. Rivals never sleep, even on Christmas Eve, but you can change that. Have fun in a Christmas setting killing, chilling, and messing around in this fun and snowy atmosphere. Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/vq5xktfhr1f5hg5/ChristmasMassacre.rar Pose mode Mod This mod merely adds a lot of hidden poses in replacement to existing ones. There is around 40 new poses in pose mode with this mod. Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/7wwr710z8ee9bcm/Pose_Mode_Mod.rar BTB Community Mod A mod made for a lovely community that supports a sponsor of Yandere Simulator known as Better Than Bad Gamers. There is a full school that is completely customized to where everybody is somebody from the BTB Community. Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/0t46kief6qij8l6/Btb_community.rar Zombie Mod Pikachuk's Nemesis spawner was used to help make this mod possible. Thank you Pikachuk! Mission mode is now made into a post apocalyptic zombie outbreak simulator. You are still given missions, but you have to appear to be one of them. Some are smarter than others though, and can sense your heartbeat still. Survive to complete your mission. You control how thick the horde is. For more of a challenge, spam the Z key for a few seconds. Download Link: ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/03nal8bra7dszrz/Zombie.rar Five Nights at Yandere's School A mod inspired by the games of Five Nights at Freddys ranging from the first game to the Sister Location. All music in this mod is royalty free and a license has been purchased for any and all songs included in this mod so that youtubers and streamers cannot get harassed for copyright. The main focus of this mod is to play at half or low atmosphere. There are new and special sound effects for daily events, the ring easter egg, death sequences, and more. This mod is for the build of January 16, 2017. Download Link: ☀http://www.mediafire.com/file/6aplgag7fp8kz5c/fnaf%282%29.rar Category:Mods